Star Fox: Running Renaissance
by Theblackfox666 and Naten2007
Summary: Bets and contests are a common thing aboard the Great Fox, I mean, what else is there to do when your trapped in a ship with a bunch of unstable people. One certain contest between star-crossed lovers takes the Star Fox team to a place like no other. R
1. Blast from the Past

_Soooooooooo… this will be a duo with theblackfox666 and Naten2007_

_(Naten)I'm pretty sure if you haven't read our stories, you've at least seen them jumping amongst the other works of the Star Fox section. This story is gonna play our, combined, strengths. I'm gonna cut off here…_

_You will find out the story line right now and stuff… enjoy it!_

* * *

_On the white ship of the Great Fox is where our story begins._

_Fox, leader of the Star Fox team, was challenged by his lover._

_The team was on his side, but they didn't know they didn't stand a chance._

_The fight was on, to see who could withstand the most pain._

_The final test… getting shot multiple times in the same place by a high power airsoft gun._

-

"I WON!!" Krystal yelled as she jumped with joy. Everyone within the bridge just slumped in their seats in embarrassment. Krystal stopped and held her thigh. "Why again did we have to go with the airsoft gun?"

"It was the most painful thing we had besides actual blasters." Falco responded. He looked over to his purple feathered sister, Valco, and nodded. "You wanna jump in sis?"

"Sure, one sec." She responded as she stood from her seat and grabbed a steel panel.

"Whoa, wait no!" Falco yelled as he tried to stand, but tripped. He stood and got the steel panel to the face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO ASK ME STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT!!" Valco yelled as she threw the panel on the ground.

"Alright Krystal… what do you want as your reward?" Fox said calmly and flatly.

"Hmm… I have had this on my mind for a while." Krystal said walking seductively towards Fox's chair, leaning on the arm rest and looking at him. "Maybe we could… reenact something?" She asked. Fox looked at her quizzically.

"Like?"

"Like renaissance times, I always wanted to see what it was like, and you guys never would let me." Krystal said turning and walking to the upper level of the bridge.

"It's because the holoroom has problems with stuff that far into the past." Fox responded. He quickly stood and jogged up to her.

"You guys coming or what?!" She yelled back to the falcon twins, who quickly responded by running up the stairs, pushing each other to try and get ahead.

Fox beat Krystal to the holoroom, pressing his paw to the door as he waited for it to notice he was there. Within a few moments, the door slid open.

Fox took a step forwards, only to be pushed against the side of the door as Krystal threw herself past him. She stumbled, managing to hold her balance as she looked around the room. The light green seemingly glowed all the way to the roof, oh so far away.

Falco and Valco squeezed in through the door, fighting each other in a will of strength to see who got in first. Falco shoved her head with a feathered hand. "YOU IDIOT!" Valco screeched as her head connected with the doorframe. Her foot launched out to intercept Falco's groin, making him collapse. She walked in, dusting herself off with a devilish grin decorating her face.

The room echoed her words, creating a hologram of Slippy walking into the wall, multiple times. Fox let out a small chuckle, watching the clip loop a few times before it dissipated.

Krystal glanced back at Falco, watching him drag himself in with his right arm as he grimaced in pain, his left arm… she didn't really want to see where it was. Time passed, Krystal starting to tap her foot impatiently after a minute or two.

"Fox?" she questioned aloud, not needing to say the rest.

"Hmm?" he replied, trying to stall this altogether.

"Would you mind just STARTING THIS ALREADY!?" she replied violently, the pain from the contest a dull throb she just wanted to forget.

"I guess…" he said, trailing off. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. "Renaissance period," he called aloud.

The room whirred to life, the glow becoming stronger before seemingly being pressed against the walls. The room around them flickered to life, brick buildings forming out of thin air.

Civilians began to show up, slowly springing to life as conversations began, not yet heard by the group gathered due to the hum of the room around them.

A wind blew through the room, carrying young green leaves on it, some still buds. Trees sprouted from the ground, showing bright green leaves thrown in amongst buds.

Kids around the area were playing tag, the occasional shouts echoing across the room robotic, their voices not born quite yet.

Then, everything stopped, and it looked finished. "See Fox, told you it'd work," Krystal said playfully as the voices around them all varied.'

The road below them, the cobblestones were dull grey, dusted with dirt and decorated with sprouts of flowers and weeds alike. The white petals of a daisy broke free from their bonds, small drops of dew flying through the air, one landing on Krystal's pelt.

She felt it touch her, and she looked down at it, but was disappointed when she couldn't feel it as wet. Krystal forced herself to keep smiling, glancing around to see everything.

Fox got over the shock, glancing around, a small surprised look still resting on his face. "Well whaddya know, it did work," he said with a small smile.

The entire room shook for a few moments, Krystal falling to one knee as she squeezed her eyes shut. The shaking stopped after a few moments, the entire room going dark, all of the holograms vanishing instantaneously.

"What was that?" Falco said; composure back as he shakily tried to pull himself up.

"I don't…" Valco replied, cutting off short as everything whirred back to life, everything back to how it was mere moments before. The voices of the kids and people came back as well.

A small crackle of electricity danced along the walls of the buildings dying out after a few seconds, not sighted by any of them.

"It doesn't look like anything's damaged," Krystal said with a sigh of relief, peering through one cautious eye, "What should we do first?"

* * *

(Naten)Well, that's the beginning of this story. I can't really say much else than my common… REVIEW! XD

(insert comments here)

Hope you all enjoyed~


	2. Will?

_(Naten)Well anyways, is being cruel with verification email, so this is being written before we even have chapter one up. We have our duo account waiting for the email so this can be uploaded. I'm gonna stop my mini-rant and cut off here…_

_Ok, so onto the chapter._

* * *

"I don't know, you're the one who wanted to come here," coughed Falco as he slowly stood. Valco helped him up and looked at him.

"Now you know not to do anything stupid like that again." She commented as she turned and walked next to Krystal. Falco started to limp towards her angrily, but Fox stopped him with a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Don't bother, man." Fox said calmly. "Alright Krystal… What first?"

"Let's explore a bit, learn the culture, the language, the beauty of the old world." Krystal said happily and loudly as she spun around, looking at every beautiful tree, building, even blade of grass. The clothes each person wore were puffy around the upper arm and legs. One conversation caught her attention.

"I tell you again, kind sir. This black furred individual climbed the side of this wall and jumped over my stand! I want him stopped before he ruins my business!" A raccoon dressed in a black tight pants and shirt, white and gold trimming the collar and seams.

"And I tell you again, you shit stain in the undergarments of society, that there is absolutely nothing I can do for you unless I know this person's location!" The heavily armored guard yelled as he pushed the merchant away.

"You ungrateful swine!" the merchant yelled as he pulled a dagger from under his shirt, the guard quickly pulled his own sword and thrust it through the man's throat.

"Dear lord!" Someone yelled off a ways. Everyone looked away as blood squirted from the raccoon's throat, he quickly fell and the guard sheathed his weapon.

"How can people just stand back and let this guy kill an innocent?!" Valco whispered to the group as they starred at the gore.

"This is about 900 years ago, anything that kept peace went…" Just then, the guard slumped onto the ground, people yelled as the guards head basically collapsed in on itself.

"May this be a message!" someone yelled from above. Every looked into the bright sky, trying to find a sign of whoever was saying this. "The so called "organized governments" reign shall soon end by the hands of the Black Rebellion!" The man yelled again, finally the man showed himself on an overhang on a tall buildings roof. "Spread the word, good people!" He yelled once again as he turned and ran off, the man's black cloak flowing in the wind.

"WAIT!" Fox yelled as the group started to sprint after him.

They were forced to dodge into alleys as the man jumped from building to building with effortless grace, keeping his distance from Fox and the others.

It seemed like every time they thought they had him, he simply changed course or doubled back. It was obvious he knew they were there, and was just… toying with them. Eventually, he led them all to a dead end, giving a small farewell gesture before vanishing from their sight.

"We were so close," Krystal said, disappointed.

Fox echoed her words, slamming his fist into a wall, "We were too slow," he whispered, "I was too slow."

Krystal went to place her hand on his shoulder, but he shook away. He threw himself at the dead end, his claws scrabbling at the brick as he propelled himself up the wall. After a minute or two, he had managed to get to the top of the wall.

"It appears my guest was a little… late," chimed the hooded figure.

Fox glanced up, seeing the man sitting cross-legged only a few feet away from him, back turned towards Fox. A hand was cast aside from

"Who are you?" Fox replied wearily.

"Does the fox not recognize me?" replied the cloaked figure jokingly.

Fox paused, the voice seeming to click with so many of his memories… "Will?"

"Oh dearie me, he does remember," he said with a mock, stuck up voice. He shifted himself to face the vulpine, the black nose sticking out from it, retreating hairs of white visible before the darkness. Green glimmered whenever light caught it from within the darkness.

Will pulled his hood back after a few moments, shaking his head as a reflex to loosen his fur out, "Was I missed?" He opened his eyes, revealing the emerald green that had only gotten few moments of revelation under the hood.

"A little," Fox replied nonchalantly.

Will cracked a grin in response, his face lighting up. "You really aren't that good at climbing."

Fox frowned a little in response, "It's not my fault metal has no holds," he said with a fake whimper.

"That it isn't," Will replied, trying to think of where a fox would climb 'metal'.

"Hey, Will, how'd you get here?" Fox asked curiously.

"I was close to asking you the same question," he replied, "I mean, I was born and raised here, but what about you?"

"Wait… what?" Fox replied.

"I've lived here since I was but a child, but I only vaguely remember you as an adult. Where do you come from?" Will said, basically echoing his previous words.

"That can't be right…" Fox whispered.

Will glanced up at Fox, his emerald green eyes displaying a wide array of confusion. "What is the matter my dear boy?" Will questioned Fox endearingly.

"What's the matter with you?" Fox echoed.

* * *

_(Naten) I don't know why Will won't do these notes on his own. It shows the reader that you are, even if just a little, engaged. You know you wanna. : P_


	3. Olden Days

_(Naten)This is the first chapter so far that I get to write the first half! Well anyways, We've been doing it as just that, one starts, the other finishes. Aaaaand STFU WILL, I'M WRITING. HAPPY!? That is all._

_NO NAT!!_

_With that all said, enjoy~_

* * *

Fox reached his hand down, pulling Krystal up onto the rooftop. She was the last one to get up, everyone else surrounding him and Will.

"Could you please let me have just a little space?" Will questioned aloud, hoping that they'd at least back up a step or two.

The others nodded, backing up. Falco stepped on Valco's foot accidentally as he walked backwards, and she leaned over, whispering, "By the time this is over, you better have your will written out Falco." He nodded, withdrawing his foot, only grateful to not have a new bruise.

Krystal reached out with her telepathy, in an attempt to grasp Will's thoughts, only to be repelled by some form of barrier. She stepped back in an attempt to hold her ground.

She turned to Fox, and he nodded in response, guessing what was going on simply by the look in her eyes.

Night was closing in on the holoroom, all of the stars blinking to life above them as the moon started to rise in the distance.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I'd rather much like being in my chambers, asleep, before the rooster sings," Will said, standing up and dusting himself off, sliding the throwing knife into a sheath.

He began to walk off, not even slightly surprised when Fox grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"What happened to you Will," he whispered.

"I'd tell you if I had even the slightest of clues of your meaning. Nothing has happened to me sir, but maybe, something's happened to you," Will replied, wrenching his wrist from Fox's grasp, only for the heel of his hand to press against his temple as he grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked as she stepped forwards.

"Perfectly fine ma' lady," he said, shaking it off, "Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be off."

She drew her foot back, glancing down. "You're excused to leave William," she said daintily, a small sigh following.

"I can… stay if you'd wish it," he replied as he heard the sigh.

Krystal felt a small smile curve her lips, "Stay with us then, the company would be pleasurable," she said, giving a small curtsy, glancing up with a grin. This was just what she needed.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma' lady," he replied, gently drawing her hand up and kissing it gently, moistness and all.

She drew her hand back slowly, slightly surprised as she let it fall back to her side. Fox's eye twitched, but he forced himself to maintain composure otherwise.

"Shall we leave?" Will questioned aloud, glancing at each and every one of them, stealing glances at Krystal between each.

Valco was the next to follow in picking up on the language, "If only it pleases the kind sir," she said, thrusting her elbow into Falco's side.

"I'd be overjoyed to move along," Falco said, rubbing his side as he was practically forced to swallow the words.

"Hold citizens!" Someone yelled from below. Will quickly jogged to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"You good people mind staying in this spot for a spell?" Will asked the others, and was rewarded with nods. He quickly faced them fully, making them look at him quizzically.

He slowly started to lean backwards. He then pushed off the roof with his feet as everyone ran towards him.

"Will!" Krystal half yelled as she reached out to grab his hand, but he disappeared beneath the roof before she made it. When they finally reached the edge, Will was calmly talking to the highly decorated guard, a happy expression on his muzzle.

"How did he do that?" Valco asked, but only got a feathered finger to her beak from her brother.

"Were you peoples here when the scene yonder happened?" The guard asked as he pointed to the two dead people in the open.

"No, we were not." Will responded, trying to sound as serious as possible, but at the same time it was as if he wasn't trying.

"Lies! I can tell it from your eyes!" The guard yelled as Will's hand shot to the back of his waist where a horizontal sheath holding a long blade waited, quickly pulling it and jabbing it into the guards stomach as Will pushed the stunned person against the wall out of sight. He continued to pull and then drive the, what looked to be a machete, into the guard before he had a chance to counter.

He then dragged the body off to a corner out of sight, and he then appeared on the opposite side of the roof, all within about half a minute.

"What was that?!" Fox yelled in anger as Will checked the condition of his blade.

"Another worthy sacrifice to the downfall of the tyrant government. Come, if you must know more, do not tarry." Will responded as he jogged right, and ran up a wall to the next roof.

* * *

_(Naten)^That line is actually physically painful to write Will, stop making me do that. The underscores look so much nicer. __ Well anyways, that's chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed. Wheeee!_

_He says no. _


	4. Shattered

_Next chapter, whoopdy mutha f***ing doo XD ONWARDS!!_

_(Naten)^Will kinda scares me. : P_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Will disappeared into the roof hole, the dark recesses seeming to swallow him. All the windows were cracked, the inside blocked by curtains, and it looked to be the oldest building within the district.

"So… who's going first?" Falco mocked. He looked around at everyone else.

"You wimps." Valco complained as she stepped forwards. Her foot caught the lip of the opening and she tripped into the darkness, but there was no thump.

"Valco!" Falco called after her.

"I'm fine, just get your asses down here!" Valco called back, and they all jumped inside. Will sat in a chair, watching them as they landed, almost observing every action they did to soften the landing.

"You commoners know nothing of free-running, do you?" He asked.

"Sorry, we don't." Krystal said as she looked around at all the black clothed people walking around.

"Welcome to the hidden base of operations for the Black Rebellion. May your stay be welcomed and may you always be welcome!" Will said, when he was suddenly jerked to face the other way.

"Will, you ungrateful little shit! How many times do I have to tell you, outsiders are not aloud!?" The older, graying furred lupine yelled at him. "Do you see my fur, do you see your fur, DO YOU SEE EVERYONE'S FUR?! Unless they have some capabilities usable to us, they are NOT allowed here! How many times do I have to tell you?!" He continued to yell as Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Valco looked around and noticed every person had black fur, and was wearing only black, or black and white.

"But elder, these people followed me here, if they can do that, they have the capabilities we were looking for, besides I actually know these people this time." Will retorted.

"They better, or I swear by this rebellions honor, I'll hang you before you can think of something to say!" The lupine yelled once more stomping off.

"I am very sorry about him; he has a strict thing about the whole "creed" thing with this rebellion." Will said turning and scratching his ear nervously.

"We have seen worse." Falco told him.

"Now, I am very sorry to say this… but… we are going to have to force this upon you." Will said nervously. "You, by my showing you of our base, are now part of the Black Rebellion. I wish there was another way, but there is, sadly, no other way."

"Then what happens to us?" Valco asked.

"I… take you under my wing, metaphorically speaking. I teach you to climb, to jump, and to assassinate anyone with amazing ease. I will mold you into the perfect free-runners, like the rest of us."

- ~ -

Days past, so far all that had been done so far was the team was given a room and extra linens to change into. Sadly… they were all black. And then on the early hours of Tuesday, Will appeared on the window sill, just as the sun was rising.

"Wake up!" He yelled as he stomped hard on the ground, causing them all to jump up startled, but Falco. Fox and Krystal had shared the large bed on the left, and Falco and Valco on the right.

"Wake the hell up Falco!" Valco yelled, kicking him easily a couple feet from the bed.

"Come, come. We have few hours of daylight to train you, and the sun just crested the mountains to the west" Will said as he got back onto the window sill and dropped down to ground level.

"I didn't sign up for this crap," Falco muttered, getting back on the bed and pulling the covers over his face as he tried to go back to sleep.

Krystal glared at him, glancing up at Valco with the first hints of a mischievous grin. Valco glanced back, nodding.

They both went to a side of the bed tucking the covers under Falco. Falco took a few moments to react, only saying, "Wha?"

They grabbed the rolled up Falco, "You signed up for it Falco, I'm the devil and I forged your signature," said Valco in a throaty, demonic tone with a tint of sarcasm as they rushed to the window and tossed him out head first.

He let out a cry of panic, attempting to flip himself in mid-air. A crash was heard as he landed on his back, a loud groan being heard from below.

"The lazy ones are the ones worst off Falco," Fox called down as he scooped Krystal up and jumped from the window, landing on Falco's left arm, "See?"

Valco had no mercy however, sitting on Falco's chest after she landed. Will smiled a little, only for a pained look to return as his head throbbed with a dull pain, him getting a blurry image of something blue.

The others glanced around, seeing a lot of windowsills and ledges jutting from buildings. Fox was the first to ask, "What… are we doing?"

"We would imply me; you all will be scaling these fine folk's homes using windowsills, loose bricks, and roof ledges. Allow me to demonstrate," Will said, jumping from building to building, getting an easy grip on the ledge with each jump.

He did a simple flip at the last ledge, landing back next to them, "Would anyone be partial to attempting this first, a volunteer perhaps?" he questioned simply.

Fox gently lowered Krystal to her feet, "I guess I'll try," he stated.

"Guess? Half-hearted answers don't save the enslaved Fox," Will replied, an estranged look dancing on his face as he recounted his words. "Fox?" he muttered, the name rolling on his tongue. It sounded… correct.

Fox sighed; stepping forwards like the sudden realization was nothing. He darted forwards, leaping from house to house. He got most of his grips correct, up to the last one at least. His jump was a few inches off, him left hanging by a claw's hold.

He released his hold, falling down onto his back, air erupting from his lungs, but otherwise fine. With little grace or effort, Fox brought himself up, a large dusty mark left on the back of the black linens.

Falco laughed, shoving his sister off so he could get up. He peeled himself out of the covers, stretching a bit, "I'll go next, and I'll do better than ya Foxie," Falco said jokingly.

Fox got back to the group, rubbing his back, Will just watching as he tried to comprehend what had just been said.

Falco darted forwards, making each jump with effortless grace. There was a building power, each time he hit the wall a little harder, but no harm came of it other than a twinge of pain. On the last jump, he overshot it, his feathered wing slamming into the wall, inches above the loose brick.

A loud crack echoed through the streets, a startled gasp erupting from Falco's lungs as he fell to the ground dumbstruck. The moment he struck the ground, he cradled his limp right hand in his left, a look of shock and pain melding on his face.

Blood started to fall between his feathers to the ground below, the blood tingeing them a dark purple.

"Mother fucker," he muttered as the others darted towards him, worried. A wave of pain washed over him, inciting a string of curses.

* * *

This is our longest chapter yet! I'm really happy about how this is going so far. There are things that could be better, but editing isn't much since our writing styles aren't that different. This is actually kinda fun, only be truer if Will would not try to write 5 chapters a day, every day. Well, I'm gonna cut off here and just see what you people think. ~Naten2007 :P


	5. Change of Heart

_Another chapter to type within a day . Nat still has to type his half that means XD_

_(Naten) Shaddup_

* * *

"Allow me to see." Will asked the injured falcon as he grabbed Falco's arm lightly. Falco lifted his limp hand up.

"I think it's broken." Falco stated painfully.

"You may feel a large pinch." Will said as he gently grabbed the falcons hand and pressed down a bit, causing Falco to retract his hand in pain. "Sure enough. You'll be in bed rest for the next hourly week, to compensate for any injury you sustained from the fall.

"How do you do this, Falco?" Valco asked kneeling next to him.

"He is obviously not capable of this." Krystal commented, getting a glare from everyone, and a gentler, almost loving look from Will.

"Now now, ma'lady. Why do you say such things to someone who is made for such things?" Will said standing and stepping a bit closer to her. "That was one of the best displays of acrobatics I have ever seen for a first try. Not the best, but it's definitely up there, same with you, Fox."

"Thank you, kind sir." Fox bowed slightly at the comment.

"And I also presume you can do better then?" Will said stepping to the side and holding his arm out towards where Fox and Falco had once failed. She breathed in and ran for it. She jumped, making sure her foot got the grip it needed, and then pushed up, grabbing the loose brick above. She turned her head to the building behind her, and then got the proper leverage with her legs, pushing off and grabbing the window sill.

She pulled herself up to the top of said window, and then looked behind her to the loose brick Falco and Fox failed on. She turned slowly to face her body at the one, lonely misplaced brick, and calculated how much force she had to put in it, and in what direction.

She then bent down as far as the small ledge allowed her, and jumped, reaching out for the brick.

Her claws dug into the sealant between her target brick and the one above it. Her other hand grabbed the hold and she straighten herself out.

"Good, Krystal!" Will called from below. "Since you have made it to the hardest part, just find the best amount of leverage you can, and push yourself up with your legs to the roof top!"

Krystal dismissed this saying and just threw herself up. Big mistake. One of her hands reached the roof ledge, her claws digging deep into the tile. Her other hand couldn't reach the ledge; she reached out desperately as she felt her claws loosen. Next thing she knew she was falling from the ledge, from this height she was doomed.

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a terrified scream as she attempted to regain a grip on the wall, her paws slicing through the air.

The ground was nearing, she could feel it, and she let out one last pent up breath, expecting the end to reach her.

The impact was… soft. She was still suspended in the air; that much she could tell. Her eyes opened, glancing around fearfully.

The figure holding her looked a lot like Fox, but she couldn't tell through the sunlight, the sun blocking whoever it was' face. Out of fear and love, she leaned forwards, pressing her lips against her savior's.

The lips were warm and moist, and it took a few moments for them to react… shock? She finished the kiss after a few moments, pulling back.

From her new position she could make out that it wasn't Fox… it was Will. She wasn't quite sure how to react, just sitting there, watching dumbfounded. 'I just… kissed Will?' followed by, 'What about Fox?'

Moments later, the shock seemed to leave Will's eyes, him leaning back down and returning a kiss. As much as Krystal wanted to push him away, she couldn't. 'It feels sooooo good,' she thought as she melted into the kiss, returning it.

As Will pulled away, she nuzzled in affectionately for a small peck of a kiss, Will smiling. She could feel hate rolling off of Fox in waves, but, didn't really care.

Krystal let her arms intertwine around Will's neck as she looked into his eyes… she wasn't quite sure what emotion she showed him.

Krystal could hear paw steps, glancing to her right lazily, only to see Fox dashing at them. "Fox, no!" she pleaded.

It was too late, Fox's fist connecting with Will's face, "You… you ungrateful little fuck. I brought you into the Star Fox team and you do this you… you monster," Fox vented as he walked towards Will.

Krystal connected with the ground where Will had been moments before. Her hand wrapped around Fox's ankle, stopping him from getting to Will.

Falco shot by, grabbing Fox's right arm, Valco his left, holding him back.

"Let me go!" Fox said; struggling against the grip as Will brought himself to his feet.

Will brushed a fingertip across his nose, wincing as he drew his hand away, red dripping from the fingertip, blood.

Will's eyes showed no emotion as he walked up to Fox, no sound escaping him.

"Sorry dear boy," Will said as he pulled his fist back, smashing it into Fox's muzzle. There was a crack, Fox's muzzle twisted awkwardly to the side, the pain seemingly smashing into Fox all at once. Fox blinked in surprise, the pain overwhelming him and knocking him out of his barely conscious state.

* * *

_(Naten)The romance was a product of, guess who, me! XD Well anyways, you all know me for romance and things resulting from it, so you had to guess that's my handiwork me. Well anyways, that's the ending of this chapter. Well anyways, Will actually approved it, and wasn't anywhere near expecting that, but come on; he closed off with Krystal falling off a building. I couldn't resist. : P_


	6. Lince

_Well, left you guys with a bit of a plot twist, didn't we? ENOUGH TALK!! To the story!  
_

_(Naten) You suck Will.  
_-------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Fox shot upwards in his bed. He rubbed his head and felt an immense pain in his muzzle, and he growled.

Shock filled his face, all he could do was growl. Then a memory shot into his head.

_THAT BASTARD!!_ He yelled within his head as he flung the sheets of the bed off of him, only to see that his waist and legs were tied down wit thick leather.

"It's for your own safety, Foxie." Falco said, appearing at the bedroom door, his hand in wrapping of its own. "We all know how obsessed you are with Krystal, and how sensitive you are with her." Fox struggled to get his legs free, but it was hopeless. Falco walked over to him and sat on the bed across. "Sad part is, since I'm the injured one I have to sit here and watch you." Falco said patting him on the shoulder and handing him what looked to be an old clipboard, which was just a thin piece of wood, paper, and a feather and ink.

Fox began to write furiously. When he finally held the paper up it was just a mess of 4 questions and demands.

_Let me go you retard! Why can't I talk? Where the hell are they?! Why the hell am I tied down?!_

"Let's see… No, your muzzle's busted to hell, still training, and for your own good." Falco mocked. Fox just ripped the paper in half and continued to write.

_What happened when I went out… how long have I been out?_

"About a good hour, and almost nothing; Will just asked Krystal why she kissed him in the first place. Something about you… I didn't hear the entire conversation." Falco responded. There was a knock on the door, and entered Valco. "Where's Will and Krystal?"

"Will got orders from that old creep, and Krystal went to explore." Valco said walking to the other side of hers and Falco's bed, flopping down on her side. "I'm done for a good week. And I can't believe I did better then all of you, considering I am the replacement for Slippy." Fox slumped forwards in depression as Falco let himself flopped backwards, his head smashing into Valco's stomach. "You retard!" She yelled as she threw him up and kicked him off the bed.

-

Krystal just walked through the large crowds. She stopped once and awhile when a piece of jewelry caught her eye. She soon came cross the tall city limits wall, a guard look out tower above. Last time she saw this there was a guard with a bow above, but he wasn't there now. She then saw a group of nicely dressed felines part, a hooded figure stepping out, covered in a green cloak. By the bits of fur that poked out of the cloak it was a grey furred vulpine.

"Very suspicious." She whispered to herself as she stepped backwards, merging with the crowd behind her without loosing sight of the man. He quickly, but almost unseen, moved into and alley, and Krystal jogged over, making sure that she didn't loose sight of him.

The alley went down a slight hill, which the man was at the bottom of. He seemed to be observing the surroundings, a good distance away from the opening as to conceal himself.

"What is that man doing?" She asked herself. She looked around for something to grab onto, and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building, and then slowly walked above the man. It was a good 2 story drop from where she was. "Let's see if I was taught this right." She crouched at the edge, making sure her target was unknowing of her.

She then slowly stepped off the edge, dropping towards her target.

She was about to land on him, when the cloak opened up and arms came out to grab her. One of the hands made a vice grip around her right wrist, and the other around the back of her neck. She was pushed against a wall, her arm twisted behind her back.

"Oh, ma' lady!" The man called out, releasing her. "I am so sorry, I mistook you for another."

"Will? Is this really you? Why must you be dressed up like someone you are not?" Krystal said trying to keep the olden language intact.

"Yes, it is." The man said pulling down the hood, revealing a grey furred, older featured vulpine.

"You look nothing like the man I once knew." Krystal responded.

"It is hair dye and a well crafted mask." Will stated as he pulled the hood back up. "What are you doing so far out into the city?"

"I was curious about how life is around this city. I wanted to explore a bit." Krystal said stepping closer to him.

"Whoa, ma' lady, I think we have done…" Will started to say before Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her muzzle to his. Shock and pleasure filled them both as the kiss stuck for a couple seconds. Will quickly pulled away and turned the other way. "I am sorry… but I feel as this is, wrong, in a way."

Krystal turned him back around, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is noting wrong with a bit of affection now and again. But I can tell you are… for another?"

"This is true… but I can't get a grasp on who or where this other is." Will said looking out of the alley towards a gathering crowd in front of a preacher.

"But now you know where one is now." Krystal retorted. Will grew a painful look across his features, and he placed a hand on his temple. He saw something that looked like… a child and a tall woman. "William? Will? Are you ok?" Krystal asked as he stumbled backwards a bit.

"I… I am fine, do not worry about me." He said shaking his head and stepping back towards the alley opening. He removed a small, highly decorated, golden knife from a sheath on his back. "It appears my target has arrived. I do say that if I were you, that I would flee back to the hide out about now." Will said placing the dagger back in its sheath, and slowly strode from the opening as Krystal nodded and walked calmly back the way she came.

She turned and looked over her shoulder, surprised to see that Will's target was a woman, some kind of black furred feline; Krystal couldn't make out the face.

Will flicked his knife from its sheath, it concealed under the sleeve as he walked by. The woman didn't seem to notice, just watching her feet as she walked.

As Will passed by the woman, he sliced the knife out, aiming at the woman's throat, already. He gasped, surprised as the knife was blocked by a smaller, knife, a butterfly knife.

With a simple twist of her wrist, Will's knife flew to the ground below. Krystal could almost make out a glimmer of red on the feline's finger… a ring perhaps?

Will stepped back, the woman leaning over and whispering into his ear, "I happen to bite Sir William," she said. His face seemed to drain of color, even through the mask. "I'll give the good sir a count to, oh let's say ten, before I decide that he doesn't get to live. Go."

Will scrabbled for his knife, darting to Krystal. "She knows, I don't know how she knows, but she knows." Krystal glanced back, missing the feline's face again as she was forced to turn and follow Will.

He sheathed his knife as he ran, holding his hand against the mask to keep it stable on his head.

"Who was that?" Krystal asked.

"Lince, one of five in King's Court," he said grimly, "And if she knows, no man must be allowed contact with her, or everything we've worked towards will go up in smoke."

Krystal recognized the name from somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where. She shook it off, dismissing it for later.

"Look's like she'll have to be stopped," Krystal said silently.

Krystal counted each step she took, losing count after so long. She was feeling weaker with each step, and Will showed no sign of slowing down.

After what seemed like minutes, Will's pace slowed down, his breaths coming out ragged and hoarse.

Will paused as his foot came down on a paper… the daily news. He lifted up the paper, his eyes rolling across it.

"It appears this isn't our only problem, another string of thefts in this town. It appears that he has fled to the next town, and this would be the first time anyone has seen him. Maybe we should go investigate this further…" Will said, trailing off.

Krystal looked over his shoulder seeing the picture, drawn, but the details were still blatantly obvious, "That figures, of course he's here too," she muttered as she saw the face.

"Ma' lady, what do you mean by that? Do you know this poor fellow?" Will questioned.

"I'd hope so, he's been part…" Krystal cut herself off as she realized Will didn't remember Star Fox, and she really didn't want to try and explain it and ruin his state of mind, "of our group that came here."

Will didn't notice her attempt at covering it up, "Then perhaps you'd have the faintest clue of where he'd be?"

"We'll see if I'm right when we get to…" she trailed off, hoping Will would give her the town name.

"Williamsburg ma' lady, let us make haste to see if your companions would be humbled enough to help our plight."

Krystal let her head rest on Will's shoulder, "We shall," she replied playfully.

* * *

_Will made me add more and more to this, perfectionist from hell. __


	7. Recollection

_You're a dick Nat, I hope u kno that… yelling at me cause I want u to type -.- what yo prob? You kno I have probs of my own, why make them worse?_

_Takes one to know one Will. __

* * *

Fox just tugged slightly at the leather bonding around his waist. He wanted to just snap it off and strangle Will with it so badly, but he knew it would only doom him to jail time of everyone around him hating him, and no chance to gain Krystal back.

"Foxie, ya know she still loves ya, why the hell would you still be crying about it?" Falco rudely asked. "If I go find her right now, would you stop your fucking grumbling and make it up to her?" Fox just nodded slightly as Falco walked to the door. He watched the falcon leave, the looked to Valco to make sure she was asleep, this was his chance. He extended a claw and slowly cut away at the thick binding. Once it came half way to its end, he got tired and just pulled on it with full force.

There was a loud snap, and Fox's hand went flying into his muzzle. Pain shot through him as he put a vice grip on his right wrist, trying to ignore the pain to the best of his abilities. The breaking of this strand gave him just enough room to move his legs and slip his feet out from under the last strap. He quickly did so and ran for the window, grabbing one of the cloaks on a hook between the beds. He vaulted over the wall and out, hiding in the bushes near by.

_If what I heard is true, if I find Krystal, I'll find Will. _He thought to himself. He walked from behind the bushes, seeing it was clear. He put the cloaks large hood up to conceal his wrapped muzzle and walked along. He looked at the wall of a near by building, the one he had failed before. _Today, I conquer thee._

He ran and jumped, grabbing a loose brick and jumping off the wall, grabbing a window sill on the opposite building. He climbed to the top of said window and jumped to the opposite building, successfully grabbing onto the loose brick. He sighed through his partially uncovered nose and pulled himself up, reaching for the roof, his long arms making it easy to grab hold of it and pull himself up. He looked around, and saw a gleaming figure to his right. He ducked down behind the raised end of the roof and slowly peeked over it, seeing the guard, shining from the suns reflection.

The guard looked away from where Fox was, and he jumped into action. The guard slowly turned back towards Fox, and was knocked down when Fox rammed him. Fox grabbed the bears stubby snout and the back of his head, twisting hardly and hearing a snap.

Fox relinquished the dead guard of his sword and strapped it around his waist.

He heard a laugh from below, and looked down to see a couple, noticeably really enjoying their time together. Fox sighed again and looked around some more. He saw a glimpse of blue fur as another couple rounded a corner, the blue furred person wearing the same colored cloak that Krystal wore; the other wore a dark green cloak. They were noticeably walking towards the hide out, and Fox followed promptly, sticking to the roofs. The couple stopped and moved into a nearby alley as a group that looked to be of high social rank walked by. Fox lay on the roof just above the alley, listening as closely as he could.

"Come now, Will, must you keep the mask on?" The woman asked.

_At least I know it's them. _Fox thought to himself.

"It is for reasons only known to the order. We wear the masks to frame those who conspire against us, ma'lady." Will responded. "We take into account everything, the person's choice of weaponry, clothing, even how they walk. No detail is overlooked."

"But we are just a short walk away from the hide out; there is no need for it anymore."

"Fine, ma'lady, if you truly wish it." There was the sound of rubber being pulled off a surface, almost as if it was his face. "There. Now, let us get back and check up on our little friend. I want to see how well he has recovered so far."

"Or… we could stay here a while… relax and rest a bit." Krystal said. Fox slowly looked over the edge to see her, hood down, sitting on the ground with her back against a wall. Will just leaned on the wall with his hood up.

_The hell are they doing? They are so close to the hide out they might as well walk the rest of the way and sleep! _Fox yelled in his head as he looked towards the sun. It was close to night time, and he rolled onto his back and stood, somewhat satisfied. Then he heard a rustling beneath him. He looked down to see Krystal pushing Will against a wall, them kissing each other.

_Fuck no… _Fox fumed as he threw himself off the building. He drew the blade from the spot it was fastened, the navy blue cloth releasing from it, shooting skywards as he continued his decent.

The moon didn't look down on the alley, and Fox knew if he ever wanted to kill that son of a bitch, well here's his chance. The blade was making a fast approach to Will, and Fox was certain he'd win… but Will's hand reached up, stopping the blade in its tracks.

"Why must you intrude oh so often Fox McCloud?" he said nonchalant.

Fox wanted nothing more than to retort; however, when he opened his mouth a little in an attempt to protest, a monstrous wave of pain struck him all at one. He fell to his feet, finding no more choice than to display his mood by flipping Will off.

A look of confusion flashed across Will's face, Krystal slumping against the wall as Will stood up. He turned to look at Fox head-on.

"My deepest apologies ma' lady, but it seems that your connoisseur is making a healthy recovery, and now wishes nothing more than to harm my own."

"It's not your fault Willis," she said, remembering his nickname from oh so long ago.

This made another look of confusion flash across his muzzle, faint signs in his eyes, then, they mellowed out. After a few moments he stepped aside, a small, "Sorry," escaping his lungs.

* * *

I has the disease, nonstop writing for a week. It's like NaNoWriMo, except I'm not crying and breaking the keyboard in two.


	8. Collapse

_**AND We're back! It's been a long while, me and Nat haven't talked in a while either… but we aren't dead! Nor did we completely give up on this story! I hope to see all the fans enjoy our return and hope to see your reactions XD**_

_**ONWAR…**_

_**OH wait I forgot the spot for Nat…**_

_**Oh, I feel so loved. /wrist**_

_**(Here ya go Nat!)**_

_**-0-**_

Fox lifted the double edged blade in front of him. He released a low growl, and stepped forwards.

"Fox, I will not fight you." Will stated, not moving at all. The dark foliage cloak draped over his body hid possible hidden weapons, and Fox knew this. Fox sidestepped against the alley wall, and lunged forwards.

Will ducked and flung open the cloak he wore, unsheathing the machete strapped to his waist. Fox's blade hit the wall, and he quickly reverted and swung the blade again, and Will brought up his own, the two clashing together.

Will kicked, and stepped back a couple feet. Fox charged once again.

A weight knocked him down, hard. Landing on his stomach, Fox had no idea what was happening as he heard a short series of swishes above him. He looked towards will, to find another cloaked figure. The cloak the new person wore was obviously black silk, with a bit a of silver stitching on the end of the obviously homemade sleeves. The piercing emerald eyes seemed to scold him, and in his hands he held a very decorated cutlass, the curved blade held engravings in a foreign language, and the hilt decorated in gold and black weaving for grip.

"Volpe? What are you doing here?" Will asked, sheathing his machete and shaking the mans free hand.

"I bring news of Williamsburg. We have everything set for your arrival there." Volpe said as he walked to the edge of the alley, looking around the corner. "Someone was sure to hear the ruckus you and your friend over there made. We must move."

"I see, I will head to the headquarters and get the others." Will stated walking next to Krystal. "Get to the south west gate… and keep Fox under control." He said, as if sounding… normal. Will ran off behind her and Fox stood, his head sagged and miserable looking. She walked to him slowly, and wrapped him in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fox…" She whispered aloud.

He glanced up at her, shaking his head as he stepped back, continuing until he was against a wall before slumping. She just glanced at him, pity in her eyes, as she reiterated his name, "Fox…"

As she followed him, a paw outstretched as she arrived, she was met with a slap on the wrist, keeping her away. His eyes spoke for him, the emerald shining with malice and anger. Silence slowly crept in, leaving the small area subjected to the last remaining sounds, Fox whimpering as he cradled his broken muzzle.

Time kept on like that, holding the pseudo-silence in the air, every second a painful reminder of what was happening. Krystal knew that this was inevitably the end of her and Fox, if not for just now, for forever. Forever was an awful long time for him to hold a grudge…

Almost as if clockwork, Will had returned with the others, Falco walking boldly in between them despite the fear in his eyes, the fear holding his tongue; and, despite the brashness that he always breathed, he didn't make so much as a sound.

Tears streamed down Fox's muzzle, the whimpering ever-present as Will made a simple remark, "Let's get going, this is the best time to make the expedition. With the sun setting and the moon on its way, we'll have the shroud of night and the security that we'll be traveling through a crowd. No one will even take a second glance at our party. Shall we get going then?"

There were a few nods, but nothing else broke the silence. Fox just threw himself to the back of the line and trudged along as they began to move. Will was right, the moon began to peak over the buildings as the walked through the crowd of people making it back to their homes, the children sprinting through the street and jostling passing people.

A small otter boy, complete in a knit cap and tattered clothes, barreled into a raccoon a mere few feet away from the group, He went down, sending the raccoon a few feet back, the mask of his face tilted down towards the ground as he kneeled to catch his balance.

As the child got up, he made a small remark, "Sorry Dante," and sprinted around him as if nothing had happened. The raccoon, Dante, glanced up at the group with a wary eye but simply dusted himself off and kept walking on. The edge of town was visible as the buildings began to thin, leading to nothing but a winding dirt road.

-0-

And with that, I cry a little more intensely each night. Will is glad to have this off his chest so he can continue writing, but my writer's block continues to haunt me as I procrastinate.


End file.
